Should have stayed
by emmaducklingsaviour
Summary: Emma swan returns to Storybrooke Main after she abruptly left years ago to run of to college following a dream but not her heart, when her past is harder to forget than thought, or more specifically her time spent with Killian Jones
1. Chapter 1

It was a scorching hot summer's day. The sun was beating down on the yellow bug, which sat by the side of the highway, a few miles out of a small town in Maine.

Emma had been waiting for a tow truck for over an hour. It was just like her luck to get a flat tire as she was driving across the country. Why had she even come back here? After everything that had happened maybe she should have just skipped out on the wedding, but Anna was her best friend back then and though she hadn't been as close once they went off to college, she felt that she should be there for her big day.

The sun burned on her skin, making it harder for her to think. What was taking this dam tow truck so long? Just as she started to fan herself, she heard a truck coming up the road. She let out a sigh, finally, she thought.

The truck backed up and the door slammed shut. Emma turned, ready to get this over with and go somewhere with air-conditioning.

He walked into her view. She had to raise her hands to her eyes to block the blindingly bright sun from her sight, so that she could see the face of the man standing in front of her. He looked slightly different from the man she had known so many years ago. He didn't have the side burns or the scruff back then, but he was as handsome as ever and Emma felt herself gasp in shock. She didn't think she'd ever see him again. Why was he even still living in Storybrooke? She thought he would have moved on. That was the point wasn't it? To move on.

She let out a sigh and spoke his name with an unintended amount of shock.

"Killian?"

At the sound of her voice, his face took on a new expression, one of wonder, happiness and relief.

In a tone mimicking her own, he gasped out her name.

"Swan?"

This was the last thing Emma expected to happen today but a part of her thought that maybe this what she had wanted the whole time. She pushed the thought back down and frowned. No, there would be no point, think things like that. Not after everything,

Emma looked down.

''So, you work in the auto shop now?" She asked.

"Yeah. I started working there after uh.." Killian stopped suddenly sadness washing over his face Emma didn't want to push it.

In the awkward silence, Emma felt the need to explain her return.

''I'm in town for Anna's wedding. I got a flat tire'' Emma said lamely.

''Aye, yes I gathered as much with the wedding coming. So, I'll just hook your car up. Why don't you hop inside the truck were its cooler while I get started" said Killian. He was determined to keep the conversation focused on the task at hand.

''Ok'' replied Emma.

She made her way to the passenger side door on Killian's truck but she went to pull it open, it wouldn't budge. She grunted and pulled trying to make the door budge but to no avail.

''Oh wait. Sorry, it's a bit stuck. I'll get it. Old truck'' Killian said, making his way over to her.

''Its fine. I can get it'' replied Emma.

Killian was behind her now and when she finally pulled the door open, it flung back, taking her with it and pushing her into Killian's arm. She turned her head up and looked into his face. She could feel her breath on her check and his, strong hands holding her into place. She was lost in his stair for a moment before she noticed something new about him, just above his right eye.

''You have a scar. What happened?'' She asked abruptly.

''Maybe it's from people crashing into me when I come to tow their cars'' Killian replied sarcastically.

His response drew Emma out of her stupor and reminded how much things had changed between the two of them. She mumbled out an apology and pulled herself out of his hold.

Killian felt guilty about her sudden change in demeanour but didn't know what to say. He looked down and moved away from her.

''It's ok. It's my fault'' he said, holding the car door open and gesturing Emma to get in.

She hopped into the truck, while he went to work getting the car on the tow. Being back here, in Storybrooke, in Killian's truck no less, she couldn't help but reminiscent about the first time they met on this very same road.

 ** _Seven Years Ago._**

 _The rain started pouring down to the point where Emma couldn't see through the windscreen of her yellow beetle. She turned the key in the ignition and said a silent prayer that the car would start. The engine gave out one last grudging rattle before it finally quit._

 _"_ _Great." Emma thought "Just what I needed, stuck in this dead end town with another foster family that didn't care if she ever got home as long as they got their check. Now with no car to get away in, and with this rain pelting down I wouldn't even be able to walk back into town. Looks like another night in her car. It was closest to home I ever had anyway."_

 _Just as Emma started to get comfortable in the reclined driver's seat, headlights appeared behind her. The offending car slowed down and pulled up behind her, she felt her like luck was beginning to change._

 _There was a loud tapping on the driver's side window. Emma squinted to look who was interrupting her sleep and saw that the interloper was a drenched boy, who mouthed the words "need some help?" She recognized the boy at her window as another student at her latest school. Killian Jones. He was one of those rebellious. 'I'll do whatever I want, me against the world' types. Girls would fall over themselves trying to get his attention but Emma wasn't interested. She had no time for boys right now, no matter how cute they were._

 _She shook her head. He looked at her, turning his head and raising his eyebrows. She could tell that he knew that she was lying. Having no other choice, she got out of the car and stepped out into the pouring rain._

 _She couldn't help but enjoy the sight of him and the way that the rain made his tight t-shirt cling to his chest and arm. He, well for lack of a better word, just looked so damn sexy standing there in the rain. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. There was no time for that, she though, she should try to get somewhere dry._

 _But as she closed the door to the bug she lost her footing in the mud and started to fall. Without much thought, she grabbed Killian's arm for support and he immediately turned and held her up, getting closer to her face and grinning at her._

 _''_ _It's about bloody time'' Killian said, still holding Emma close._

 _She pushed him back and began to walk over to his car._

 _"_ _Come on, were going to get pneumonia if we stay out here any longer. Give me a ride.'' said Emma._

 _Killian smirked at her confidence._

 _''_ _As you wish'' he replied, ignoring that he never offered her a ride. Of course he would give her one._

 _They both go into the car and Killian blasted the heater._

 _''_ _You know, you probably shouldn't be driving around these roads in that old thing. I'm surprised you made it this far out of town'' Killian said, in an attempt to avoid any silence, awkward or not_

 _''_ _Hey, don't bag the bug.'' Emma replied_

 _''_ _Where were you headed?'' Killian asked frowning, while he continued to understand his new passenger_

 _''_ _Home'' She said, avoiding his eyes as she did so._

 _"_ _And where would that be?'' Killian replied looking over at her_

 _"_ _I…I don't know yet'' she said as they drove off back into town through the rain_


	2. Chapter 2

**Now**

There was an awkward silence as they took the car into town to the auto shop. Killian told her that her car would be ready later this afternoon so she decided to make her way over to the motel.

Emma needed to stop thinking about him. That was all in the past. She wasn't supposed to see him this weekend, it would be to hard, not fair on either of them.

As she walked down the street she remembered how much she didn't miss small town life. There were little antique shops and PTA moms everywhere she looked. Just as she went to cross the road to avoid one of the make shift mother's clubs forming on the side walk, Emma spotted Anna, her old friend, and this weekend's bride to be. She stood with a group of middle aged women, one of whom Emma recognized as Anna's aunt Ingrid, who were deep in a conversation that seemed to bore Anna.

Anna noticed Emma at the same time and giddily ran over to her, pulling her into a short but enthusiastic hug.

''OMG, Emma. Hi. I can't believe you're actually here.'' exclaimed Anna, with a little too much excitement for Emma's tastes.

''I RSVP'd'' replied Emma a little sheepish.

"I know, I guess I just I didn't expect you to actually come. But it's great that you did. It's fantastic, actually. Tomorrow is going to be so amazing. The Mayor is coming and wait, did I just see you coming from the auto shop? Were you catching up with the old flame?'' Asked Anna.

''No. I just had some car trouble and..'' Emma started before being cut off.

''Well. Of course not, Anna. Emma is a grown woman, she probably has a college boyfriend now. Right, Emma?" Said Ingrid, a classy woman who had a habit of appearing out of nowhere. She was gossip but a sweet one and Emma knew she loved Anna and Elsa more than anything.

"No. I'm still single" replied Emma.

"Well, college life is busy. You girls studying away I guess you don't get much time to date. You know when I was your age, I was already married for a few years. But I guess things change, oh, do they ever…''

Emma nodded along robotically. Oh god, Anna's aunt was going to tell her whole life story and Emma could barely pay attention. Even Anna was looking through her phone. She didn't want to be rude but all Emma really wanted to do was to get to the hotel and shower. The drive from Boston to Maine was long and Emma hadn't made many stops along the way.

''I guess that's just how life is though, right? Anyway, it's probably not a good idea to go drudging up old romances. That boy hasn't been the same everything that happened. Anna, what time is the appointment at the salon? You don't want to be late and where is Elsa? That girl is always late." Anna's aunt continued.

''I don't know Ingrid'' replied Anna. Emma could tell she was no longer apart of this conversation.

''You know, I've really got to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow, though. And congratulations on the wedding, tell Elsa I said hello'' said Emma, already starting to walk off.

"Ok, we'll see you tomorrow. At the big day. Make sure to say hello'' said Anna.

Emma waved goodbye and made her way down to the hotel. She was taking the shortest route she knew but it forced her to walk past the docks. Five years ago it had been a common spot for her and Killain's dates and walking past it conjured up forgotten times.

 ** _Five Years Ago._**

 _Emma and Killian had been together for a couple years now, ever since that night in the rain. They were the perfect image of young love. Fierce and dangerous, he was her world and she was his._

 _They were sitting on the beach curled up in each other, warming up from the cold sea air. It was the end of summer, beach party and most of their friends were going off to college in the next week. The end of year beach party for seniors was an annual Storybrooke thing. A celebration the town held to give the graduating class one last time to say good bye._

 _After an hour of exchanging pleasantries with their classmates, Killian and Emma had snuck off to be alone, as they preferred it._

 _Killian had slowly cupped Emma's chin and leaned in closer to her. His eyes slowly closed as he lent in for a soft and gentle kiss. He started on her jaw line and made his way up to her mouth, breaking open her lips and getting faster, applying more pressure. Their bodies drew closer and they quickly fell into a routine that was familiar and comforting to both of them._

 _Emma wanted to continue, to give in to the pleasure she was feeling as she had done many times before but something was pulling her back. There was something she needed to tell him and her window of opportunity was closing. She had been avoiding it all summer but tomorrow Killian would be going camping with his brother an annual trip as his brother was away for long periods of time with his job in the military and by the time he got back it would be too late._

 _She pulled away from him, just a little, and looked into his adoring eyes_

 _''_ _Killian, I have to tell you something'' she almost whispered._

 _''_ _What it is it love?" Killian asked, with a hint of nerves in his voice._

 _''_ _I got in to MCU. I got a scholarship. I'm going to college'' Emma said, blurting it out so fast that she was surprised when he understood her._

 _''_ _I knew you could do it, Swan. Why didn't you tell me sooner? You must have found out months ago'' said Killian, a huge beaming, proud smile on his face as he went into a hug, holding her a little too tight._

 _Emma was throw back by his response. Maybe he didn't understand. Did he not realize what this meant? He wasn't even annoyed she kept this secret._

 _"_ _Killian this school is on the other side of the country. What are we going to do? If I'm going to go, I'll have to leave by Sunday." said Emma, all the feelings she had been trying to hide the last few months bubbling to the surface. She could feel the tears coming already._

 _''_ _We will figure it out, Swan. I'm not going to lose you'' and the way Killian said it, was like it was a fact. His steady tone and easy confidence comforted Emma and calmed her down a bit._

 _''_ _Then what do you suppose?'' Emma asked._

 _"_ _I'll come with you, of course. We can't have you passing up an opportunity like this'' he replied._

 _Emma didn't expect this. Even after Killian had been there for her these past few years she still wasn't used to people sticking around._

 _"_ _What are you going to do there? Where will you live?" asked Emma._

 _''_ _I'll figure it out. I'm good at surviving and besides there's nothing left for me in this town, not after my brother leaves next week and not without you. This will be our next adventure'' said Killian, already excited about this new endeavour._

 _''_ _I thought you were going to join the Naval Academy so you could become a Marine like your brother. Wasn't that your dream?'' asked Emma_

 _''_ _I didn't get in'' Killian said bluntly and without looking at Emma_

 _She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him ''I'm sorry I know how much you wanted it'' said Emma_

 _"_ _It's ok, Swan. I have a new dream now. After I get back from my camping trip on Sunday, we can plan our trip. We'll go together." said Killian._

 _"_ _Promise?" Asked Emma, excited by where this conversation had lead. She thought that this would be the breakup she was dreading but instead their commitment was strong then she had imagined._

 _"_ _Promise." replied Killian._

 _Of course, he would come with her. Where else would he be? She was his home now and he was hers._

 _"_ _I love you" said Emma as Killian wiped away the single tear that managed to break its way through her walls._

 _"_ _I love you too, Swan" replied Killian, excited about his dreams of a future with her._


	3. Chapter 3

**Now**

Emma scolded herself, shaking her head and banishing the memory to the far corners of her mind.

'Why couldn't she stop living in the past? She needed to stop' she thought to herself as she headed towards the motel. She was almost breaking into a run, and she sighed at the thought, "Running. That's what I do best. I run from everything and anything that could ever hurt me but somehow end up in just as much pain".

She was relieved when she finally got back to the room and showered. The ritual made her feel refreshed, like the water had had some magic property that could wash away the past.

Emma felt much more together, much more like herself so when the time came to head back down to the auto shop and pick up the bug she knew she told herself she could handle it with only the tiniest feeling of doubt putting up any argument.

Emma entered the auto shop hoping to get the interaction over quickly. She didn't know if she could take many more reminders of the past. Her hopes for a painless interaction were dashed quickly for as soon as she saw Killian stroll through the doors she realised that, despite her wishful thinking, all those feelings were still there. She knew there was no denying it. She still loved him and leaving now would be just as hard as it had been all those years ago.

She wondered if he felt the same but the way he walked to the counter, at a fast pace, and avoided looking at her told her that any affection he had held died the day their relationship did.

''We replaced the tire. You should be good to go. All you need to do is sign some insurance paperwork'' Killian said, bluntly

''Ok. Thanks. I'm glad it didn't take too long.'' replied Emma. She could sense the tension between them but was trying to stay positive. Her recent realisation gave her a boost in confidence and happiness. Even if it was just for a little while, she at least got to see him again.

The paperwork was quickly signed and filed away in silence. Killian's stoic standoffishness remained throughout the transaction and Emma realised, that although she was grateful for the chance to see him again, it might not be a positive thing for Killian to have her pop back into his life. When he handed her a receipt and she knew she should leave quickly, but she couldn't help herself.

''It was.. It was nice seeing you. You're not coming to the wedding, are you? Maybe we could share a drink or a…. '' Emma said.

Killian was quick to interrupt her awkward attempt at reconciliation.

''I'm not going to the wedding'' he said bluntly.

"Anna didn't invite you? I've got room for a plus one'' Emma said, trying to force a casual tone in their dialogue.

Killian didn't answer. He looked down at the paperwork and purposely ignored her offer. Emma exhaled, annoyed at Killian's attitude towards her. She knew what she had done was wrong but he was being such a jerk, he could barely even talk to her.

''Well, I guess I'll just go then.'' She said in a harsh whisper.

''That is what your good at, right Swan?'' Killian said, finally looking her in the eyes for a moment before he turned away and walked off into the back room.

For a second Emma considered letting him go and ending their disastrous encounter there but deep down she knew she couldn't. Leaving him the first time was hard enough. Doing it again, on such harsh terms, would be torture.

''Hey Killian, Come on. I didn't mean to hurt you. I know I shouldn't have come back here but'' Emma replied, her voice cracking a little.

''Then why did you?'' Killian yelled. His anger was obvious. "Did you really come all this way for a friend you haven't talked to in years? You left everything behind that day. Wasn't there anything in this town that you cared about?" He voice got more and more desperate as he went on.

''I thought I was doing the right thing for you. I didn't think you'd be here, I thought..'' Emma's voice trailed off, too regretful to continue.

''You thought wrong,'' He answered coldly.

"I guess I better go then"

Emma turned away and began walking towards her car. Coming back here was a mistake.

''Yeah, you should. It's what you best. It's even what you were doing the day we meet'' Killian said, more to himself then to Emma. His voice broke as he spoke and he couldn't stop himself from looking down. He could hear Emma get into her car and begin driving away.

As Emma drove off she could see Killian in the rear view mirror. He was looking up now and standing perfectly still. There was an air of fragility around him, like a slight breeze could knock him over. For a second, Emma even thought she could see him teary eyed.

Not for the first time in Emma's life, she was heading through the small town of Storybrooke, tears streaming down her face and desperate to be anywhere but here….

 **5 years ago**

 _Emma had gotten to Killians house way earlier then needed to. He wasn't going to be back from his trip with Liam for an hour but she was eager to see him and excited to head off to Boston with him._

 _She was sitting in her car looking over a map for possible stops along the way. She was lost deep in thoughts of their trip when she heard a knock at her car window that took her by surprise._

 _She looked up to see Killian's mother, an older woman of fifty who had Liam's hair and Killain's eyes. It was obvious from the plastic bag in her hand that she had just gotten back from the grocery store and wanted to say hello. Emma liked Ms. Jones. She'd raised Liam and Killian by herself after her husband had run out on the three of them many years ago and Emma admired the woman's strengthen in such a difficult situation._

 _Ms. Jones invited Emma to wait for Killian in his bedroom, an offer that Emma gratefully accepted._

 _As she sat down on Killian's double bed she remembered all the times they'd spent in here. They would often pass entire nights there talking about everything and anything or even just lying in each other's arms. She spread out on the bed, and hoped they would be able to get a bed as comfortable in Boston._

 _When Emma lied down she heard a piece of paper crumple underneath her and she sat up to make sure she hadn't damaged anything Killian would need later. To her surprise it was a letter addressed to Killian from the United States Naval Academy, accepting him into their freshmen class. Emma read over the letter twice. Though he had told her of his dream to attend the school, he had neglected to mention his acceptance or even that he was applying this year._

 _How could he keep this from her? Was he really going to sacrifice his dream for her? Did he think this is what she wanted?_

 _Killian arrived home promptly at two o'clock, just as he and Emma had planned. He went straight for his room, where he had packed his bags and put together the things he would need for their trip. He didn't think too much of Emma's absence because he knew that she too probably had some last minute packing to do._

 _He grabbed his black leather jacket off of his desk as he knew that Emma liked it and that is when he noticed the letter on his dresser._

 _Dear Killian_

 _You've always believed in me and my dreams and I believe in yours._

 _I don't want you to look back with regret._

 _I saw your letter from the academy_

 _He didn't bother finishing the letter. He knew what it was going to say. He crumpled it to a ball and dropped it on the ground._

 _''_ _No SWAN!'' he yelled out as he took off down the stairs._

 _''_ _Killian, what's wrong?'' His mother asked._

 _''_ _Was Emma here? Where did she go?'' He said, almost yelling in desperation._

 _''_ _I thought she was here. She must have just left. I am sure she'll be back. You're supposed to leave today and she had her bags packed'' she answered._

 _Killian took off out of the house before his mother could inquire further as to what this was about. He ran down the streets like a mad man, focused and determined, and as he got onto the main street he saw the bug stopped at the traffic lights. He increased his pace, getting closer and more out of breath with every step. Just as he thought he was going to make it, the light turned green and the bug took off. Emma looked back tears rolling down her checks she saw Killian in the rear view mirror. He was slowing down now, losing energy, but still running after her._

 _''_ _Don't do this'' Killian bellowed out in a last ditch effort._

 _But the bug didn't slow down and the man chasing the car down became smaller and smaller in the rear view mirror until he was gone._


	4. Chapter 4

**Now**

Emma had to pull over, the events of the day running through her mind and distracting her form the traffic. Had she really come back here to see him? What did she think was going to happen? She broke his heart. She left the only home she had ever known. She was so afraid of losing it, she threw it away. This was too much. She pulled the car over and decided to walk while she processed everything that had happened.

Emma was barely paying attention to where she was going when she heard someone yelling her name.

''Emma'' yelled Elsa. At first Emma didn't seem to hear her but she got closer she could see Emma breaking out of her day dream.

Emma noticed that Elsa was coming down the street towards her with a concerned look over her face. Elsa was Anna's older sister and though it was here and Anna who were the same age, it was Emma and Elsa who had initially hit it off. Both of them had been touched by tragedy and knew what it was like to feel different.

''Elsa. It's great to see you." Emma smiled. Even with everything going on she was happy to run into an old friend.

''It's great to see you too, Emma. I never thought you'd come back here. Emma, are you okay?'' Elsa asked.

''Me? I'm fine'' Emma answered, wiping away her tears.

Elsa gave her a look that Emma recognised it straight away. It was Elsa's classic 'don't lie to me girl' expression. Emma knew even after all these years there was no fooling someone who knew her like Elsa did.

"It's just my past isn't as easy to forget or move on from as I had thought."

"Killian?"

"How did you know?"

"Anna told me how distracted you seemed yesterday and what else gets you like this? You have that same expression that you had when you two got into that fight about his new motorcycle in junior year. Besides, everyone knows'' Elsa said, patting Emma's are comfortingly.

''Everyone?''

''Everyone.'' Elsa replied.

They both laughed. They took a seat on an empty nearby park bench and their conversation fell silent. Emma felt a little better now, like her old self, and she realised that it was more than just Killian she left behind. Storybrooke had been one of the few places that Emma had been able to make friends.

''I'm sorry. I should have kept in touch'' Emma said feeling disappointed in herself.

"Don't worry about it. It's a two way street. I had your number, I could have called'' Elsa answered

''Well, let's keep in touch from now on, agreed?'' Emma asked

''Of course. And we'll still be seeing each other tomorrow at Anna's wedding.'' Elsa said. She was happy when Emma nodded in agreement. A part of her had feared that Emma would leave town before then.

They sat on that bench for a while, catching up on each other's lives. Emma had missed so much and she was going to be sure to make sure she didn't miss anything else. She knew leaving like that wasn't worth it, she was stupid to think she could leave this town in her past or that she should even want to. It was the first place that ever felt like a home.

Emma paused for a second before beginning her next interaction. She wanted to talk about Killian but she wasn't sure if she should.

''So, Killian he seems different. Did something happen?'' Emma asked

''He has been through a lot and it changed him, but he is doing better now.'' Elsa answered.

''I suppose that's my fault. I thought he wouldn't even be here when I returned. I thought he would be gone by now. He was supposed to follow his dreams'' Emma said.

''He didn't stay in town long after you left. He had already declined his acceptance to the Academy so he joined the army instead. For a long time, I hadn't heard from him much, but when he got back he was.. Different. You couldn't blame him, of course, not with what happened to his brother''

''What happened to Liam?'' Emma asked. She knew she hadn't seen him around but had thought that he was probably still deployed.

''Oh, you don't know? I'm so sorry. I don't know all the detail but there was an accident in a training exercise. They were both there when it happened. Killian had minor injuries but his brother didn't make it'' Elsa said, patting Emma's hand comfortingly

''What? I.. if I had known. I would. Oh my god, Killian'' Emma voiced cracked and tears surfaced in her eyes again.

How could this of happened, and she wasn't there for him. Liam was gone and Killian had to go through that loss without her.

''That scar above his eye.'' Emma gasped.

''Yeah''

"I didn't know. If I hadn't left maybe'' Emma trailed off looking straight ahead of her and soaking in her guilt.

''It's not your fault. These things happen. He is better now. He got back, started working at the shop, and he is happy. I think the worst part is that he never wanted to go in the first place'' said Elsa.

''I was doing what was right for him. I thought he wanted it, when we met he said it was his dream'' Emma said.

As she spoke those words out loud it finally sunk in what she had been denying to herself all these years. It was right in front of her. He had told her, she just wasn't listening, never having enough faith in the people around her or more importantly in herself.

Emma's mind once again wondered back to the past, seeing everything she had missed when she was gone. Every time she thought about her time with Killian Jones, the way he always looked at her, the way he held her. He was always so happy just to be there, to be part of her world.

''I got myself a new dream'' he had told her. That night on the beach, all this time, how could she have not realised she was all he wanted. She just couldn't want to believe it, and that lack of faith made her afraid of her love for him.

''We both know that's not true, Emma'' said Elsa relaying what Emma had just realised herself but what everyone else always seemed to know.

''You're right.'' she looked up at Elsa, tears starting to stream down her face again but now there was a small smile between her stream of tears.

Elsa leaned in and hugged Emma. They both laughed a little and pulled away

She didn't know what she was going to do or what she would say to him but she knew she had to see him before she changed her mind, before the fear crept in again and she convinced herself she couldn't believe in love.

''I've got to go'' Emma said, her resolve sticking for now. Elsa nodded, a huge grin on her face. She had been waiting for these two idiots to get it together for a long time.

Emma took off, not bothering to remember where she parked the bug. She ran through town as fast as she could, the heat getting to her as the sun beat down over the town. Emma pulled off her red jacket when it started making it harder to run, leaving it behind as she continued on. Still, her speed only increased and she could see the auto shop drawing closer. With her goal in sight, her momentum increased. Emma ran into the garage seeing Killian working under a car.

''Killian.'' She gasped out.

''Emma?'' He responded, his voice questioning as he began to move from under the car.

She started to speak, but he beat her to it, making his way up from the floor.

''I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have lost my temperature, I shouldn't blame you for…'' he trailed off at the sight of Emma standing before him, visibly out of breath and evidence of her crying still on her face. Killian's face filled with concern, he stopped in his tracks. He was frozen stiff.

''No, Killian I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I left, sorry I came back, sorry that I thought that I should decide what you wanted and I'm sorry I couldn't believe in our love, because I..I never stopped loving you.'' Emma finally stopped to take a breath.

It felt like she had been holding her breath since she made the decision to come over here and say how she truly felt. Having finally let it all out, it was no easier to breath.

Killian looked shocked. He took a step back, pulling his hand through his hair with anguish across his face. For one minute (the longest minute of Emma's life) Killian didn't say anything.

''You can't just come back into my life after all this time and think it's going to be okay. You broke my heart. I had to go through losing my brother alone. You left with nothing but a letter, you never answered my calls, I didn't know what happened to you.'' Killian said anger and hurt in his tone.

''I know. I was scared and stupid and afraid. I was wrong. I'm so sorry, Killian. I should have been there for you. I didn't know, if I even thought for one second'' Emma said walking over to Killian feeling the overbearing need to comfort him.

''I know, Emma. That's what makes it all so horrible'' Killian answered.

''I know it wasn't the best thing to do, coming here like this, but I didn't know what else to do. I finally realised what you and apparently everyone else have always known. You are my dream, my home and my true love'' Emma replied, getting closer to Killian until they were only an arm length apart and staring into each other's eyes.

''You've finally realised, love. It's a bit too late, though" Killian said, looking down. He flinched away from her hand when she went to touch his cheek and she moved away from him accordingly.

''I know, I just needed to say it out loud. I'm sorry. I should have come back sooner. I felt like I needed an excuse if I chickened out. I thought about you every day but it wasn't until today, that I realised you were all in, all along, you would have followed me to the end of the world, and I just wanted you to know I will follow you too'' Emma said.

He looked up at her, now a small smile on his face. Emma took a deep breath, she said all she could and if he didn't want to try again at least she knew it wasn't her fear that got in the way this time.

''Emma I can't'' Killian said after a long pause.

Emma gave him a disappointed smile.

''That's okay. I had to try'' She said, turning away from him and walking out of the auto shop. Her hopes were falling away and she didn't know what her next step should be beyond leaving the garage.

''Swan! Wait!'' Killian yelled out, running towards her.

''Yeah?'' Emma said, turning to face him. He had caught up to her and was close enough that she could feel his breath on her cheek.

''We can't go back to how we were before but maybe we can start something new. Are you still looking for a date for the wedding'' Killian asked with a familiar grin on his face. It was the first time in years that Emma had seen him look like that and it felt nice.

''Depends whose asking'' Emma said flirtingly. Her own face had a huge smile that reached her eyes on it.

''Just a devilishly handsome mechanic'' Killian answered. His handsome grin shining through in his voice.

Emma reached up, grabbing his collar and pulling him down to her. She tilted her head and drew closer to his lip. Breaking open his mouth with her own, he returned her enthusiasm, leaning in closer and putting his hand across her jaw. He caressed it slowly and passionately. Their eyes closed tight. They both knew each other so well that their kissing had a familiar rhythm. All of their passion and love was still there as it always would be. They broke away ever so slightly and smiled at each other. Their foreheads were touching and his arms were around her now, holding her tightly.

''I never stopped loving you either, Swan'' said Killian.

The next day, Emma and Killian arrived at the wedding together. It came as no surprise to the other guests that they had reunited and everything felt oddly new and yet familiar. At the ceremony Emma and Killian felt as awkward as two teenagers on a first date but with an intimacy that couldn't be matched by anything other than soul mate.

They knew they needed time to work out their relationship. Things are never as simple as movies make the out to be, but they were on their way to having a better relationship than they had ever had before. It's not that Emma's fears were gone, she doubted that they ever would be, but now they were both aware of them and refused to let them stand in their way again.

Neither had any plan to rush into things but when the wedding came to an end it had come apparent that others felt differently and Anna's aim sure had improved.

Emma caught the bouquet.


End file.
